


A kiss.

by Discscriptt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discscriptt/pseuds/Discscriptt
Summary: Lapis has to talk somewhat urgently with Peridot.





	A kiss.

Noises of screws resounded around the temples quiet echo. Peridot sat with some car parts, her objective to create a new meep morp. Something possibly useful to the team, or just to observe and smile at. It was something she had loved to do, ever since the crystal gems had made amends with the diamonds a few earth months ago. 

And since... the thing that stood out most to her, talk with Lapis. Her mind always wondered to her sometimes when she was just daydreaming or welding some piece together. She guessed that the rumble of bolts screwing together made her think of her presence, the way it was louder than everyone else's even if she wasn't even speaking and others were.

Like a soundtrack, it was the sound of her. Come to think of it the blue gem was on her mind a lot and especially lately, now that they've had more time to spend together in their new room that had a very much feel for their old home. 

It was comforting to say the least, to know that there was nothing for her or Lapis, or the others to be anxious about anymore. Or so she thought. "Hey Peridot." The aforementioned greeted in a monotone voice.

Slightly startled, Peridot turned around tightly gripping the wrench in her hand. She must have been out enjoying the ocean breeze or, out flying like usual when she wanted time to herself. The little gem learned to respect that she wanted some time to herself sometimes.

"Oh... hello Lazuli." She smiled up at her, a warm sensation spread across her face. That weird feeling she had recently got in her chest from just... being around her.

Her face scrunched up a small bit as she walked closer to me. "C-could I talk with you?" I set everything previously in my hands down onto the floor. "Of course... I love talking." She smiled up at her. Suddenly her arm was being pulled by a surprisingly warm grip as she pulled her down to sit on the couch. "Lapis? Are you okay?" She asked turning her head at her weird behavior.

"Um i'm k-kind of having a problem..." She murmured not looking up at her. Peridot got a little vibe of nervous energy, radiating off of her and seeming to affect Peridot somewhat. "Is it something that I can assist you with?" Lapis looked up, conflicted. "Um it's about you..." Peridots eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "abo--" "Oh NO! Not like that y-you're fine you're more than fine actually..." A dark blush overtook her face at that moment, the reasons behind why could be cut in halves into many emotions.

"O-okay so what is it then?" Lapis had a hard time finding a response for fear of what Peridot might say. "W-well the reason I came to you is b-because this has been g-going on for a few days a-and the reason why I came to you about it--" She repeated. "U-um..." She stuttered looking down again. She wanted to just melt into this couch, the curious look Peridot was giving her, so oblivious. She pretty much could right now.

"Okay..." She took a deep breath. "I-i-- y-you know how P-percy and Paulette recently did that t-thing in the r-recent episode?" She asked trying to give her a hint, or something. "Hmm..." the shorter gem looked down lightly tapping a finger on her chin. "Yes... How dare they--" she cut herself off before she got caught up in another rant to her best friend. "What about it?" She asked instead. "W-well... I-I" She looked up again her lip disappearing behind her teeth. "I-i was wondering if we could try it..." She murmured looking down. 

Now it was Peridots time to blush. "U-um o-okay... s-sure!" She shouted a little too enthusiastically. "S-so..." She looked up, Lapis reaching out a hesitant hand to her chin and cupping it. All of Peridots previous thoughts of anything she was going to do today, for the rest of her existence at this moment were completely forgotten when she felt lips quickly press against hers. For some reason, even in the split second it lasted, it felt like a minute. That felt very intimate, more than just light shoulder bumps and the occasional dragging-each-other-around touches. No, this felt different.

"P-Peridot... I-I really like you a... a lot..." She said quickly taking her hand away from her face and avoiding Peridot's eyes.

Peridot was in a small daze she blinked her eyes rapidly before opening them and staring at Lapis. Lapis shut her eyes, afraid that the silence meant Peridot was giving her the silent treatment, like that was some form of rejection. That is until she felt her chin being lifted and only then did she notice the tears that pricked at her own eyes. Peridots face seemed to change drastically at the sight. She had never actually seen the blue gem cry before, sure shes had her fair share of sniffles but never had she seen so many tears falling from her eyes.

In that moment, Peridot realized that this could have been the feeling she was getting all along. This is why her chest, she could feel it almost burning with some sense of energy and happiness. Something took over her impulse control or something because she leaned forward and engaged in a passionate kiss this time. Lapis made a small noise of surprise that could be heard in the quiet room. She breathed through her nose slowly relaxing into it and moving her lips in sync with hers. There was an indescribable tingly sensation that coursed all throughout her body, this was all she could have ever wanted.

A family, the crystal gems, and to top it all off,

the amazing green gem she pulled away to stare into deep emerald eyes of.

"So... d-does this..." She trailed off and without much of a second of hesitation the green gem answered with, "Yes."


End file.
